Strzał, indianie i rozróba?
Tori: '''Hejka moi kochani fani! Stęskniliście się? '''Bucky: No ja trochę tak.. za tym kiedy na moim koncie wylądowała pensja! Tori: Wyląduje jeszcze.. Bucky: '''Kiedy? '''Tori: W odpowiedniej porze.. Bucky: Kiedy? Tori: 'Nie teraz.. ''Wepchnęła się przed kamerę. '''Tori: '''Ostatnio na Planie Totalnej Porażki Nowych na Planie! Zawodnicy cofnęli się! Oczywiście nie w rozwoju bo na to nic nie poradzę, ale na chwilkę mogli poczuć smak historii. Pięć par z drużyn zmierzyło się w pojedynkach. Po kolei zwyciężali doprowadzając do remisu! Na koniec z własnej głupoty Pamela przegrała ostateczny pojedynek z Pedro zapewniając również niebiorącym w udziale zadaniu kompanów śmierdzącą niespodziankę. Na eliminacji jednak zbytnio się nią nie przejęli i wywalili osobę, która jak mi się wydaje obraziła już każdą inną osobę w każdym odcinku. Ironia? Nie sadzę. I w ogóle jak można nie wiedzieć do tej pory z kim się jest w drużynie? Ale jak mówię.. im w rozwoju nic nie pomaga. Kto dzisiaj padnie ofiarą w dzisiejszych wyzwaniach! Czy Bucky dostanie wypłatę? '''Bucky: Mam dostać... Tori: Dowiemy się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Planu Totalnej Porażki! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Przyczepa Aktorów 130px ''Rankiem zawodnicy nie czuli się za dobrze. Na dodatek ostatnia wchodząca Joqline przypadkowo zatrzasnęła drzwi. '''Lorenzo: To jest horror! Ściskał się za bulgocząc brzuch. Lorenzo: Nie bolało tak od czasu kiedy woskowałem plecy! Vince: Woskujesz plecy!? Lorenzo: 'Uroda cierpienia wymaga. No spój na tą twarzyczkę! ''Machnął ręką uwypuklając swoją twarz. '''Lorenzo: Prześliczna nie? Vince: 'W rzeczy samej lecz jednak.. ''Wkurzony uderzył w drzwi. '''Vince: Otwierajcie się! John: Zabierasz się źle. Pedro: 'Wszyscy jesteście pomyłkami. Przepuście mnie. ''Wepchnął się do drzwi. '''Pedro: Czas na ruletkę! Wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił. Pedro: Pusty!? Nie.. Skulił się z bólu. Pedro: '''Odebrali mi naboje? '''Joqline: '''Wstań… '''Pedro: Zabrali mi naboje.. Zaczął ssać kciuka. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): To jest przykład mężczyzny? On kiedy próbuje być taki dzielny dziecinnieje? Joqline: Ojj.. boli coraz bardziej.. Vince: 'Może pomogę? ''Objął ją czule w talii. 'Vince: '''Pozwól, że część bólu na siebie wezmę. '''Joqline: '''To urocze.. '''Vince: '''Cii! Niech mój uścisk wszystko wyjaśni. ''Delikatnie ją pieścił, co o dziwo pomagało. Dziwnym wzrokiem przyglądała się Cassie. '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Od kiedy on kręci z nią? Chyba wyczuł nasz sojusz i próbuje go rozbić! '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Joqline jest taka piękna wewnątrz i na zewnątrz. A jej wczorajszy taniec był taki spontanicznym pełny szczęścia jak na twarzy dziewczynki cieszącej się z pierwszej lalki. Ahh! Czuję napływ twórczej weny! '''Silvi: Wyczuwam coś! Ktoś mnie nazwał lalusią! Noel: A co mi tam.. Wyciągnął swój scyzoryk. Noel: Trzeba uciec i do łazienek wbić.. Zaczął majstrować przy zamku. Joqline: A nie zrezygnowałeś z tego? Noel: 'Zrezygnowałem, ale ważniejsze jest uwolnienie się. ''Po chwili udało mu się odblokować mechanizm. '''Noel: Pro.. Wszyscy wepchnęli się i podeptali go. Noel: szę… Joqline: 'W porządku!? ''Jedyna została przy nim. 'Noel: '''Jakoś.. ał.. '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Miło, że jedna osoba przy mnie została. Nie jestem aż taki samotny! '''Joqline: '''Idziemy razem? ''Uśmiechnęła się i pomogła mu wstać. 'Noel: '''Dziękuje.. ''Przytulił się do niej. '''Joqline: Yay to drobiazg. Tak się działa w sojuszu. Noel: W rzeczy samej. Nawrócił im ból i oboje się spojrzeli i razem wybiegli do łazienek. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Cilia.. żeby nie było to nie tak jak sądzisz! Kocham ciebie najbardziej! Przyczepa Stażystów 130px ''Ellen ponownie znęcała się nad Rufusem. '''Ellen: Du przyznasz się? Rufus: Do czego! Trzymała go w górze za koszulę. Ellen: Du głosowałeś na mnie! Rufus: Mówiłem ci to setki razy i powiem jeszcze raz! Nie głosowałem na ciebie! Ellen: 'Kłamiesz! ''Szarpała nim na boki. Rouse wystawiła głowę zza kanapy i wyciągnęła dyktafon. '''Rouse: Jest poranek, właśnie jestem świadkiem jak człowiek z obcej planety próbuje wydobyć informacje o naszym gatunku. Przymrużyła oczy widząc jak Rufus próbuje uciec, ale Ellen go zawija prześcieradłem. Rouse: 'Ona niezwykle potrafi uwięzić człowieka. Czy to możliwe by ona pokonała łowczynię Rouse? Chwila.. ''Do Ellen torturującej Rufusa podszedł niezadowolony z tego Derek robiący jej wykład. Nagle złapała go za włosy i zaczęła okładać. '''Rouse: Niemożliwe! Pokonała genialnego naukowca. Teraz będzie mogła czerpać najświeższe informacje prosto z jego mózgu. Może tak zdobyła informacje by stoczyć ze mną bój. Szarpała się w głąb kiedy spojrzała w jej kierunku. Rouse: 'Zostałam zauważona! '''Ellen: '''Was du robisz!? Wyłazić! '''Rouse: 'ŻYWCEM MNIE NIE WEŹMIESZ! Wystawiła rękę, odpychając się. Wbita w kawałek ściany przyczepy zaczęła uciekać. '''Georgia: Matko! Ona znowu nam demoluje przyczepę… Ellen: Ona mich szpiegować! Georgia: Szpiegować? Po co? Ellen: Ich nich wisst. Georgia: Uznała cię chyba za kosmitę. Ma na tym punkcie mee ega jazdę. Coś jak Ari. Ellen: Ellen nich bisst wróg. Georgia: Ja wiem, ty wiesz. Ona tego nie wie. Przyjrzała się więzionym chłopakom. Georgia: Stosujesz ponownie swoje metody wychowawcze? Ellen: Ja! Robią się coraz bardziej oporni! Georgia tylko wywróciła oczami. Georgia: A to szokujące. Ellen: Sugerujesz coś? Derek: Georgia! Pomóż! Proszę…! Georgia: '''Pomóc? Cóż.. Możesz wypościć ich? '''Ellen: Warum!? Georgia: '''Wiesz… potraktuj ich jako niereformowalnych sługusów. Po co masz trącić na to siły. Są większe zagrożenia! Wredny Marcus, Zbójecki Pedro czy chociażby ta Lalunia Silvi. '''Ellen: '''Może… '''Georgia: Ale chwila.. czy ty czasem nie miałaś sprzątać w stołówce? Ellen: Ich? Georgia: '''No chyba ty, Rufus i ktoś jeszcze zawalił wyzwanie! '''Ellen: Ah ja! Nein! Pamela, Marcus und Cassie z rywali chcieli! Georgia: '''Pamela chciała? Cassie to chyba rozumiem… '''Ellen: '''JA! '''Georgia: Nie wnikam dlaczego… No i chłopaków zostaw namęczyli się. Ellen: No gut.. Uspokojona zeszła sobie przez wyrwę na plac. '' '''Derek:' Ej! A co z nami! Uwolnijcie nas! Poczuł się nieco dziwnie. Derek: Czemu mi w kieszeni grzebiesz? Rufus: '''To mój tik kiedy się denerwuje... '''Derek: Przestań.. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Idiota... Stołówka 130px130px Marcus: Sprawa… po coś się tutaj włóczysz!? Cassie: Chciałam popatrzeć. Siedziała sobie na stole obserwując jak zmywa ser z podłogi. Cassie: Wiesz niecodziennie cię tak widzieć można. Marcus: '''Obyś się nie przeliczyła.. '''Cassie: Wątpię. Pamela: UU! Justin! Zobacz! Wywaliła jedzenie na blat. Pamela: Ugotuję ci nisko tłuszczowe jedzonko co nie! Spoglądała na pomarszczone od jej śliny zdjęcie Justina. Pamela: Pani Russo zajmie się tobą! Wyciągnęła chleb chcąc go ukroić. Pamela: '''Zrobię ci mój specjał! Suchy chlebek z spaloną wodą! '''Cassie: '''Miłe.. towarzystwo. '''Marcus: '''Proszę.. możesz Se stąd iść!? '''Cassie: Czemu? Znowu mnie zepchniesz do rowu! Marcus: proszę cię! Fochy będziesz strzelała. Cassie: Strzelam bo.. Marcus: Mnie lubisz? Cassie: '''Może. '''Marcus: '''Słuchaj. '''Cassie: Nie! Przerwała mu i zeskoczyła. Cassie: 'Ty posłuchaj! ''Złapała go za ubranie i przyciągnęła do siebie. 'Cassie: '''Albo bardziej.. ''Szybkim ruchem pocałowała go w usta. '''Marcus: Odwaliło ci!? Jednak nie zebrało mu się na wymioty. Marcus: '''Huh? '''Cassie: Wiedziałam! Marcus: Odsuń się! Odepchnął ją nieco dalej od siebie. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nah! Co ona sobie wyobraża!? Dlaczego mnie prześladują dziewczyny? Nie pogardziłbym jakimś męskim rywalem… Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): I nic? Staram się jak mogę… prowokuję go i w ogóle a ten nic! Cassie: 'Zostawiasz mnie? Świetnie! ''Wąchneła trochę dymu i od razu zrobiło się jej niedobrze.. 'Cassie: '''Fuj! '''Pamela: '''Ej! To pachnie! To spalona woda.. dla Justina! ''Zaczęła przelewać z garnka coś co wyglądało jak glut. '''Pamela: '''Jestem kucharką! '''Hernando: WY! Wkurzony wyszedł z zamrażalni! Hernando: Wynocha ziomy z mojej kuchni! Już! Wziął miotłę i przeganiał Pamele, jak i Cassie. Cassie: I tak nie chce mi się tutaj przyłazić. Oburzona wyszła razem z Pamelą. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Coś mu się stało chyba poważnego... Kojarzę jakąś tragedię którą przeżył w ostatnim sezonie ale nie wtrącałam się zbytnio. Bo i po co? Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Pff mam uraz do lasek które wyglądają groźnie albo udają niewinne i co z tego? Jedna rzuciła mnie na pastwę losu! Plac 130px130px ''Marcus wyszedł z stołówki prosto na plac. 'Marcus: '''Wy coście się zebrali? '''Lorenzo: '''Brzuchy nas bolały i łazienkę okupowaliśmy. Ale już jest dobrze! Normalnie schudłem po tym z pięć kilo. ''Zaczął napinać „mięśnie” '''Lorenzo: Z każdą wizytą pięknieje! Marcus: '''Jasne… '''John: Przynajmniej jedno z nas.. Pedro: '''Oh już cicho bądź! Żeś mi się wepchnął.. '''John: '''Raz.. raz zawalczyłem! '''Pedro: O to nie musiałeś… Nagle oberwał od Rouse, która uciekała. Razem wywrócili się. Rouse: Ścigają mnie! Pedro: Złaź ze mnie! Rouse: Oni nas gonią! Zaczęła marszczyć mu twarz. Rouse: A jak dopadną? Pedro: Nie jesteśmy nawet w drużynie, więc wypad ze mnie! Zaczął się z nią żreć. John: Masz powodzenie! Wystawił kciuk w górę. Pedro chwycił ręka i prawie mu złamał ze złości. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Lepiej by się nie odzywał niż słał takie komentarze pod mój adres. '''John: Boli.. boli! Pedro: Miało boleć.. John: '''Au… '''Pedro: Rozmiękczyło cię co nie? Zaczął iść dumnie przed nim. Pedro: Ale spokojnie ja… Nagle się wywrócił i padł na ziemie. John skoczył mu na plecy. John: Uczeń przerósł mistrza? Pedro wystawił kciuk w górę. John: Jak sądziłem.. hehe! Tori: Witajcie kochani! Zawodnikom zrzedły miny. Tori: '''Jej czy to oznaka sympatii do mnie? '''John: '''Nie? My za tobą nie przepadamy? '''Tori: Mówisz to jakby coś złego.. John: Bo trochę jest.. Rouse: '''U ona mnie nienawidzi najbardziej! '''Tori: Z tym się zgodzę. Ale.. nie po to przyszłam! Chcę powiedzieć, że czeka na was zadanie dokładnie na planie siódmym. Pośpieszcie się i przyjdźcie za jakieś piętnaście minut. Marcus: '''Jasne.. '''Tori: I fajnie! Pstryknęła palcami wołając do siebie Bucky’ego. Bucky: W końcu wypłatę mi dasz? Tori: '''Nie teraz... '''Bucky: '''A kiedy? '''Tori: Przestań i jedziemy! Bucky: Mhm.. zobaczymy.. Tori: Spokojnie.. Wsiadła do pojazdu. Tori: Jedziemy na plan! Spokojnie odjechali zostawiając ich. Marcus: '''Wypada zebrać drużyny więc rusz się i idź do swojej! '''Cassie: A pójdę.. jeśli się dowiem gdzie sa.. John: '''Zimują w łazience.. '''Cassie: Mhm.. Marcus: No tak! Wam przypada tylko rola spłukanych frajerów. Odszedł śmiejąc się z nich. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Nie żeby coś Marcus, ale zdradziłeś Pedra i mnie. A ja nie lubie zdrady za to. Oj szykuje się druga zemsta? I tym razem zaplanuje to a nie to będzie przypadek szczęścia! Plan filmowy, Western 130px 130px ''Prowadząca z niecierpliwością czekała na planie westernu na swoich zawodników. '''Tori: Witajcie zawodnicy! Uśmiechała się wrednie. Derek: O! Film kowbojski! Noel: Znowu zadanie z koniami? Tori: '''Tak i masz coś do koni? '''Cassie: Właśnie… ja je uwielbiam! Silvi: A co mnie to obchodzi! Coś ty nam za nagrodę zaserwowała! Wszystkich cisnęło… Pedro: Tsa.. Tori: '''Oj tam trochę was pobolało i żyjecie. '''Noel: Ostatni który mi dałaś prawie mi żeby wybił! Wystawił swoje zęby by pokazać. Noel: '''Widzisz? '''Tori: Widzę bardzo nieszczery uśmieszek! Taki jak mój będący dla was złą wieścią! Sama podobnie się uśmiechnęła. Tori: Dzisiaj będzie jak dobrze mówicie film kowbojski, western nazwijcie jak sobie chcecie. Ale z tematyką dzikiego Zachodu! Derek: To wszystko to jest to samo.. Tori: One nie zrozumiały! Pamela: Ja? Ja będę robiła za piękną damę w opałach! A może… zagram wampirzycę i Justin mnie pokocha! Oo.. może zmienię imię na Julia? Lorenzo: '''By skrzywdzić tak szlachetne i modne imię? '''Pamela: Co ci się nie podoba? Lorenzo: Mam focha na ciebie! Wystawił rękę chcąc by do niej gadała. Tori: Przechodząc do sedna.. wasze pierwsze zadanie! Na dzikim zachodzie popularne było coś co zwało się pojedynkiem strzeleckim. Dwie osoby zmierzą się w nim. Będą to kapitanowie drużyn! Osoba która wygra zapewni drużynie ułatwienie w kolejnych zadaniach. Ale zanim to nastąpi.. Główna ulica miasteczka 130px 130px W ciągu pięciu minut obie drużyny wyszły przebrane w swoje stroje. Aktorzy poubierali pióropusze wraz z ponczo, natomiast Stażyści mieli na sobie skórzane kamizelki z kapeluszami oraz odznakami. Tori: 'ważny element co nie? ''Pojawiła się przebrana w stroju szlachcianki. '''Lorenzo: Cóż za śliczny strój! Przyglądał się z zachwytem. Lorenzo: Ale brakuje modnego odcienia ochry! Dumnie poprawił swoją apaszkę. Vince: '''Ahh ten kolor naprawdę musi być ci bliski. '''Lorenzo: '''Wciąż na ciebie focha mam.. '''Tori: '''Dobrze.. kapitanowie gotowi? '''Silvi: Oczywiście, że tak! Dumnie wystąpiła. Silvi: Chcę go rozwalić również. Cassie: Rozwalić? Silvi: No wiesz, pokonać itp. itd. Cassie: Aha.. ok.. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Coś w tym jest.. czego ona chce od niego? Zauważyłam, że był jakiś nie swój.Hmmm.. przyjrzeć się trzeba. '''Marcus: No jak mus to mus. Chwycił za swój kapelusz unosząc go. Marcus: W mieścinie jest nowy przestępca. Georgia: 'Będziesz się wydurniał? '''Marcus: '''Cicho, podoba mi się ten styl. '''Derek: '''Odpicowanie nieźle jesteśmy! Ahh te dobre czasy kiedy używano się prostych zdobyczy cywilizacyjnych. '''Noel: '''Ta.. ''Drapał się po głowie. '''Noel: Coś mnie chyba swędzi od tych piór. Marcus: Masz alergię na wszystko nagle? Bucky cisnął w niego pistoletem na wodę. Silvi: 'Co to jest? ''Dostała również pistolet. '''Tori: Wasza broń do pojedynku strzeleckiego. Ze względu na skargi, że program ma znaczek +14 musimy trzymać się reguł by nie dostać znaczku +18. Pamela: '''Pff ale mi różnica.. '''Tori: Jest bo nie chce z tego dziwactwa robić. Silvi: Jakby to takie się nie wydawało... Tori: '''Oj już dajcie spokój i stawać naprzeciw siebie, opierając się. ''Oboje zeszli na środek opierając się o siebie plecami. '' '''Tori: No.. każdy z was zrobi dziesięć kroków i kto pierwszy trafi przeciwnika wygra przewagę w kolejnym zadaniu. Jasne? Marcus: '''Ba.. '''Silvi: No.. Tori: Więc liczę! jeden! Zrobili krok. '' '''Tori:' Dwa! Zrobili kolejny krok. '' '''Tori:' Zrobili kolejny krok. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Będę niemiła i powiem, że przyda sie niektórym taka mała lekcja. Nie widać po niektórych by umieli do tylu liczyć. '''Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co było po pięciu? Palców mi na ręce zabrakło.. A może mówi się paluchów? Palce? Palców? Paluchów? Oo! Mam zagadkę na wieczorne pogaduszki z Justinkiem! Tori: Dziewięć.. Oboje się uśmiechali się mrucząc pod nosami. Marcus: '''Na pewno coś szykujesz. '''Silvi: Nie myśl, że będziesz uczciwy. Tori: Dzie.. Nagle Marcus się odwrócili i zaczął strzelać. '' '''Marcus:' Nie będę czekał! Tori: ...sięć. Silvi która się zorientowała również się odwróciła, mijając strzał. '' '''Silvi:' Hah! Jesteś przewidywalny! Unikali strzałów, aż w końcu Marcusowi udało się trafić prosto w Silvi. '' '''Silvi:' Niech to.. Marcus: O tak! Zakręcił bronią chowając prosto do kieszeni. Marcus: Jestem najlepszy! Nagle zaczęli się z niego śmiać. Tori: '''No pewnie... '''Marcus: '''Z czego chichoczecie? '''Cassie: Hahaha! Spójrz w dół... Zerknął i zobaczył wielką plamę wody. Zawstydzony się zasłonił. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Cholerna broń... Wciąż nieprzestawiani się śmiać. Tori: No już dość dość. Przetarła oczy, ścierając łzy. '' '''Tori:' Silvi i tak wygrała bo przynajmniej poczekała aż powiem dziesięć. Marcus: '''Nah... '''Silvi: '''I to jest w porządku! Czas na naszą passę! '''Tori: Dobrze! Moi kochani czas was zaprosić na drugie zadanie. Udała się prosto pod drzwiczki. Tori: '''Zapraszam do naszego saloonu! ''Bucky uchylił jej drzwiczki, jak i pozostałym zapraszając ich do środka. '' Saloon 130px130px '''Tori: Typowy saloon! Rozglądali się po dużym pomieszczeniu z rozstawionymi drewnianymi stołami z drewnianymi krzesłami oraz prozaicznymi lampami. Z boku była mała scena gdzie stało pianino wraz z podestem dla grajka. Dla dekoracji powieszono kilka pejzaży z kowbojami i Indianami. Ale pierwsze co się rzuciło w oczy to przeogromny barek z odwróconymi alkoholami jak i znajdujące się obok schody na pięterko. '' '''Tori:' A ja chciałam ograniczyć standardy.. Załamała się widokiem. Tori: Prosiłam byś to pozmieniał! Bucky: Bez pracy nie ma pracy! Tori: Dobra, dobra ureguluję ci dług od razu jak skończy się zadanie tylko proszę... zajmij się jak należy. Bucky: Oj wiesz, mam miękkie serce. Tori: Dziękuję. Odwróciła się do zawodników. Tori: Kolejne zadanie jest proste! Każda drużyna macie pięć minut by doprowadzić to miejsce do ruiny! Siadła sobie wygodnie w czymś co przypominało bunkier. Tori: 'A ja ocenie wasze starania siedząc bezpiecznie za tym muralkiem specjalnie zaciągniętym z tego planu wojennego. No to niszczcie! '''Silvi: '''To tyle? ''Machnęła ręką. '''Silvi: To będzie.. Marcus radośnie zacierał ręce. Marcus: Coś dla mnie! Cassie: 'Zobaczymy! ''Wepchnęła się prosto do niego. '''Cassie: '''Nie dam ci się jak ostatnio mokre spodnie! '''Marcus: Nad sarkazmem musisz popracować. Cassie: 'Popracuj nad trzymaniem. ''Westchnęła. '''Cassie: '''A wybacz.. z tym nic nie zrobisz! '''Marcus: Pff.. Udawał, że się nie przejmował. '' '''Rufus:' Może zaczniemy niszczyć? Chwycił za wazon i rozbił o podłogę. Ellen: To było nicht odpowiedzialne! Rufus: 'Ale to zadanie.. '''Ellen: '''Nein! ''Machnęła przed nim ręką i popchnęła. '''Ellen: Das ist Gut! Walnęła z pięści o blat rozwalając go na pół. Rufus: Chyba… o.. nieważne.. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co to ma być za potwór!? Serio? Takie coś… Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ich bin silna jak nasz shon Land! Silvi: Dobra niszczcie! Pedro: 'Bez problemu! ''Wyciągnął spluwę zakręcając młynkiem i oddał salwę w sufit. '''Pamela: Nie wyszło cie! Wystawiła język, ale nagle na nim znalazł się tynk. Pamela: Tfu.. Nagle zawaliło się prosto na nią. Pedro: '''I o tym mówiłem! Ahh dobre czasy kiedy robiło się napady… '''John: Napady? Pedro: Wypady.. tak wypady! Jakoś inni nie uwierzyli jego słowom. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Muszę trochę na język uważać. W końcu ochrona gangu najważniejsza. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chyba powinno być odwrócenie ról. Bo jakoś on był dziecinny i się wygadywał. Vince: 'Cóż za niezwykły akt przemocy! ''Walnął w okno. 'Vince: '''Jak mus to mus.. ''Spojrzał na rękę z wbitym szkłem. '''Vince: Oh.. Lorenzo: Uuu! Wyrastają ci kochany diamenty z rąk? V'ince:' Chciałbym… Lorenzo: 'Spokojnie kochanieńki, marzenia się spełnią.. oj spełnią. '''Vince: '''Wybacz mą nachalność ale co oznacza to trzymanie mnie.. ''Spojrzał się dziwnie na to jak trzymał jego rękę. '''Vince: Jesteś? Lorenzo: O nawet się nie waż Vince: Ale to nie wstyd. Jestem człowiek otwartym na każdy pogląd. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać z tego urojenia. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): O mój boshe..! Co oni sobie wyobrażają! Jak już mam kochać to nie jakiegoś chłopaka tylko samego siebie! Lorenzo: Najlepiej! Rozmazywał sobie makijaż. Lorenzo: 'zadrapcie mi ranę i posypcie solą od razu! Vince! Teraz to foch forever będzie… ''Machnął swoim szalikiem w kolorze ochry i oburzony poszedł schodami na górę. '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dlaczegóż on się ciągle na mnie gniewa? To przecież zabawne.. '''Joqline: '''Co to miało być!? '''Vince: '''Ma wizja została zaćmiona. '''Joqline: Ehhh… Ellen: 'Ja jestem dobra w niszczeniu! ''Chwyciła za stół i rzuciła nim o barek. 'Ellen: '''Ja! ''Rouse skrywająca się za pianinem wystawiła głowę. '''Rouse: Mam szansę... Hihihi.. Zaczęła z całej siły napierać na pianino. Elle miotała dalej stołami i krzesłami. Rufus: '''Więcej nie postawię się.. '''Ellen: Ich bin sehr silna! Rufus: '''Zauważyłem.. '''Ellen: '''Ah.. jak ich.. ''Nagle od tyłu przywaliło ją pianino. '' '''Rouse: '''Hihihi! Kosmita został przyskrzyniony przez łowczynię Rouse! '''Derek: '''Odbiło ci? Nie powinnaś atakować kogoś z zespołu! '''Rouse: Aj tam! Mamy niszczyć! Derek: Miejsce nie kolegów z drużyny! Rouse: Zawali się i tak na nas. Derek: Ty.. właśnie.. Nagle obok przeleciały fragmenty pianina. Ellen, która wpadła w furię wydostała się z tego bałaganu. Rouse: 'Oj.. mam problem! ''Wyciągnęła dyktafon. '''Rouse: Kosmitka jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż mogło się wydawać! Czeka mnie totalna anihilacja.. Zaczęła uciekać po ścianie jak pająk. Ellen: Ich dopadnie cię! Derek: Przynajmniej.. Strącił wazon na ziemię. Derek: Biorą udział w zadaniu. W międzyczasie w innej części. Noel: Nie no.. Przyglądał się błyskotkom wiszącym na ścianie. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Oni to tam specjalnie powiesili! Noel: Ugh.. Cassie: Coś nie tak Noel? Noel: 'Trochę.. obiecałem coś.. ale.. ''Chciał sięgnąć, ale nagle drugą ręką powstrzymał wysuniętą. '''Noel: Nie! Już nie kancę.. Cassie: Ok ja cię nie podejrzewam o to. Ale.. Chwyciła za ramę i szarpnęła rozwalając w drobny mak. Tori: 'Idą łeb w łeb.. no może z niewielką przewagą Stażystów. Ciekawie, ciekawie! ''Rozglądała się na zawodników. Cassie rozwalała resztki półek, Noel siedział obok starając się powstrzymać pokusę. Rouse nagle spadła na nich z sufitu, gdzie rzuciła się na nich Ellen powodując bójkę. 'Silvi: '''Ehh. typowe.. ale.. ''Rzucała krzesłami w okna. '''Silvi: Doprowadzimy to miejsce do ruin! John: Dajemy! Uderzył o stół rozwalając go. '' '''Vince:' Nie mogę.. Ściągnął obraz chcąc go uchronić. '' '''Vince: '''Nie pozwolę by niszczono sztukę! ''Zaczął z nim uciekać. John przez to ścigał go. John: Oddawaj! Mamy demolować! Vince: Nie! Silvi: 'Ale zadyma się robi.. Muahaha.. ''Oberwał spluwaczką w twarz. '''Marcus: Zemsta! Haha! Silvi: 'Uduszę cię za to! '''Marcus: '''Próbuj! '''Pamela: 'Łiii! Bawimy sie w ganianego! Uderzyła Rufusa belką. '''Pamela: Berek! Zaczęła uciekać, zostawiając go nieprzytomnego. '' ''Zaczęli się ścigać. Ogólnie zapanowała anarchia. Spokojnie wolny od tłumu i hałasu Lorenzo rozglądał się na górze. Lorenzo: 'Zobaczmy... niszczyć tak? ''Spoglądał na wielką graciarnię, zaczął przeglądać aż znalazł coś ciekawego. 'Lorenzo: '''To się nada! ''Na dole trwałą wrzawa na pełnego. Nagle Tori przerwała wyciem swojej piszczałki tą zawieruchę. '''Tori: '''Koniec czasu! Ale tylko dla Stażystów. '''Ellen: Warum! Wściekła przyduszała Rouse. Tori: Przegraliście przecież pojedynek. Wszyscy ze złością spojrzeli się na Marcusa. '' '''Georgia:' Gratulacje.. Marcus: '''Odczep się! Gadasz i marudzisz a nic nie zniszczyłaś. '''Georgia: I? Ja tworzę dla dobra ludzi, a nie niszczę bezmyślnie. Zacierała ręce jakby nic się nie stało. Vince: Popieram ją.. Nikt nie powinien.. Nagle John przywalił w obraz rozrywając go. John: Kopałem i zniszczyłem. Vince: Ten cud kultury.. Padł na ziemię. Vince: Przepadł.. John: '''Spokojnie to była tylko podróbka pewnie.. prawda? '''Tori: Jasne... Przekręciła się na bok. Tori: TO była podróbka prawda? Bucky: A ja wiem.. Tori: Oh.. świetnie.. Silvi: Powiesz na czym polega nagroda? Tori: A tak.. Odwróciła się do nich ponownie. Tori: Macie jeszcze chwilę czasu dodatkowe! Ale wiele wam brakuje by dorównać Stażystom. Zaczynajcie.. Wcisnęła przycisk na stoperze. Tori: 'Od teraz! ''Zawodnicy kontynuowali niszczenie, gdy Stażyści biernie się przyglądali. '''Derek: '''Przykro się patrzy... '''Marcus: Tsa.. osoby co najwięcej robiły się żalą. Rufus: 'Hejj.. ''Ledwo co przytomny oparł się o niego. '''Rufus: Ledwo co widzę wiecie? Hehe.. Walnęła ponownie jemu w twarz. Pamela: '''No berkuj a nie! '''Derek: Oddaj to.. Zaczął się z nią szarpać. Derek: '''Czemu drużynę tłuczesz! '''Pamela: Puszczaj! Georgia: 'Oddawaj! ''Sama zaczęła się szarpać. '''Marcus: Ej! Ona przynajmniej była pożyteczna! Pomógł się szarpać Pameli. Wyglądało to na przeciąganie. Pamela: '''Dzięki! '''Georgia: '''Zamknij się głupia.. '''Derek: '''Kurde bolą.. ''Nagle puścił i pociągnęli za sobą Georgię, która zaryła o deski. '' '''Georgia: Mam! Uniosła głowę. Georgia: 'Tego.. ''Sufit zaczął się powoli kruszyć. '''Georgia: DOŚĆ! Nagle zaczęło się kruszyć i zapadać. Wybuchła panika, ale nikt nie zdążył uciec. Z ruin cudem tylko Tori się wydostała. Tori: Co to było!? Za nią wydostał się Bucky. Bucky: 'Zawaliło się? Ale jak! Nie powinno.. ''Spod desek wyłonił się Lorenzo. '''Lorenzo: Auć.. boli... mogłem nie ruszać tego.. Tori: Mogłeś... ale! Wygrywacie zadanie dzięki temu! Ale i tak widzimy się po krótkiej przerwie. trzeba odkopać naszych zawodników! Przerwa Lektor: Czy to naprawdę możliwe? Z ust chłopaka ściekała krew. Lektor: 'Zdrada i zawiść czekają na nas wszędzie? ''Para była uwięziona w pułapce bez wyjścia, gdzie ktoś czaił się przy drzewie. '''Lektor: '''Zemsta zasmakuje na nowo? ''Skąpo odziana mierzyła się z dwoma rozwścieczonymi łowcami. '' '''Lektor: A prawda i kłamstwo będą zawsze mylone? Dwóch wojowników zderza się mieczami. Lektor: Wielkie walki! Wojownik ciskał ciosami w dziewczynę, która zwynnie mignęła przed nim. Lektor: 'Poświęcenie.. ''Anielski chłopak z wbitą włócznią spogląda na wroga. '''Lektor: tylko po to... Wyrywa włócznię i biegnie w kierunku wroga. Lektor: By przeżyć! najnowsze odcinki Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta już wkrótce w The Shadow TV Channel! Dzika Preria 130px130px Poobijani zawodnicy w całym kawałku zostali wyciągnięci spod gruzów saloonu i zostali przewiezienie prosto na prerię. '' '''Tori:' Jak po ostatnim zadaniu? Derek: Pytasz jeszcze? Tori: Martwię się o was. Zawodnicy wywrócili oczami. Tori: Serce mam jak każdy. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Tori: A co się będę produkowała. Georgia: Dla nas nie musisz. Tori: Wami się zatroszczę. By jeszcze bardziej było niebezpiecznie! Ponieważ! Wyciągnęła pióropusz oraz czapkę kowbojską. Tori: '''Czas na nieodzowny element westernu! Walka Indian z białymi! '''Georgia: Jestem pod wrażeniem, zna słowo nieodzowny. Rufus: Ciekawie czy wie co to znaczy. Derek: '''Możecie nie szeptać? '''Rufus: Pewnie.. Derek: '''I podzieleni jesteśmy. '''Tori: Skończyliście? Woleli zamilczeć by nie denerwować jej. Tori: Niestety wasze stroje są nieco zniszczone i musicie dostać nowe nakrycie by was odróżniać. A ja się tak starałam. Rozczarowana westchnęła. '' '''Tori: '''Powinniście, ale nie mam więcej i tylko nakrycie sobie zmienicie. '''Rouse:' Przynajmniej.. Odkaszlnęła. Rouse: Żyję.. Ellen: Nie na długo.. Wysłała w jej stronę groźne spojrzenie. Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czy to tak się czuje osoba spanikowana? Mam gęsią skórkę na całym ciele! '''Tori: Ostatnie zadanie będzie finałowym! Jest bardzo proste. Musicie się powojować! Drużyna która uwięzi pierwszą w objęciu lass wygra! Derek: 'A lasso? '''Tori: '''Za wami! ''Oberzeli się za siebie. '''Cassie: Mamy jeszcze biegać... Tori: Nie musicie... ale wtedy ciężko będzie wam ominąć tego! Wcisnęła przycisk i nagle z ziemi wyskakiwały kaktusy z ostrymi kolcami. Tori: Muahaha! Biegnąć! Dała sygnał rozpoczynający zadanie. Wszyscy ostatkiem sił. Rufus: '''Błagam niech odpuści sobie.. '''Silvi: Nie chce mi się.. Ellen: Rusz się! Popychała go by przyśpieszył. R'ufus: '''Zostaw! ''Nagle przed nim wyskoczył kaktus, w który uderzył. Ellen: Ojć.. Tori: Muahaha! Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): AAAAAAAAAAA!!! Rufus: AAAAAA! Lorenzo: Fajna robota! Heheh.. Biegł dumnie truchtem. Ellen: Hallo? Szturchała go, ale ten się tylko oderwał od kaktusa i padł na ziemię. Ellen: 'Czuję, że oddycha.. będzie dobrze! ''Biegła dalej zostawiając go. '''Derek: '''W końcu... ''Cudem dotarł pierwszy do lin. '' '''Derek: Dobrze.. jak teraz? Próbował nią kręcić jak kowboj. '' '''Derek:' Nah.. nie wychodzi.. Za nim dobiegła Ellen oraz Marcus. Marcus: Będzie po nich! Cassie: Czy na pewno? Chytrze się uśmiechała., chwytając za linę. M'arcus:' Nie tak.. Chwycił i zaczął machać, ale dziewczyna go wyprzedziła. '' '''Cassie: '''Haha! Mam cię. A teraz.. ''Zarzuciła również linę na Dereka oraz Ellen. Cassie: 'O tak! ''Zaczęła tańczyć zwycięski taniec. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dawno nie pomogłam w wygraniu zadania. Derek: '''Co za wstyd.. '''Cassie: '''Idziemy po was! ''Z liną na ramieniu zaczęła polowanie na innych. Inni właśnie przybiegali. '' '''Pedro: John? John: Spokojnie! Dobie.. Nagle pod nim wystawił się kaktus. Pedro: Co jest? Odrzuciło w górę. Ponownie się schował. John z piskliwym wyrazem twarzy szedł z roztwartymi nogami. John: 'Czemu? ''Spłynęła mu łza, nie dając się złamać. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bolało.. bolało jak diabli.. ajj.. Cassie: Spokojnie, ja się zajmę nimi. Georgia, Pamela jak i Rouse dobiegły prawie. '' '''Georgia:' O nie.. uciekajcie.. Pamela: Nie chce mi się! Padła zmęczona. Pamela: '''Boli mnie wszystko.. '''Rouse: '''Mnie też.. łowczyni pada.. ''Padła również zmęczona. '' '''Georgia: Sama muszę zdziałać. Zaczęła uciekać, jednak zatrzymał ja kaktus, któru zawadził jej drogę. Tori: '''Powrotu nie ma! Uciekaj gdzie indziej. '''Georgia: Szlak.. Zaczęła biec w innym kierunku. Za nią czaił się Cassie. Cassie: Nie ma tak łatwo! Lorenzo jak i reszta Aktorów dobiegła. '' '''Vince:' O już trójkę ktoś złapał? Silvi: Widocznie.. Vince: Ale chwila! Wziął linę i zaczął biec. Zauważył leżącą Pamelę i Rouse. Vince: Panie wybaczą ale chwytam was w sidłach mej boskiej miłości. Zarzucił na obie linę. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń):' Mrrr! Jestem jak amor! Cassie wracała ciągnąc złapaną Georgię Cassie: Mam ją! Próbowała zwiewać. Vince: Ktoś został? Do zawodników podjechała Tori. Tori: 'I Aktorzy wygrywają! Ponownie! Dzięki waszej dwójce, która.. schwytała przeciwną drużynę. To była naprawdę jednostronna walka. ''Spojrzała się na Rufusa oraz wycieńczonego Johna i Pedra. '''Tori: Nie wszyscy są twardzi, ale już trudno. Wygrywacie, cieszcie się. Drużyna wpadła w radość. Silvi: Pewnie, nie ma to jak my! Machnęła dumnie włosami. Tori: A przegrani.. cóż! Zapraszam na waszą kolejną ceremonię eliminacyjną. Widzimy się niebawem. Razem z Bucky'm odjechała. Cassie: Czekaj.. Zostawiła za sobą tylko kurz. Cassie: 'Gdzie jest wyjście?.. ''Nikt nie wiedział zbytnio co zrobić. '''Cassie: Nieważne.. trzeba sobie radzić.. Przy wyjściu 130px130px Po niedługich staraniach, w końcu udało im się odnaleść wyjście. Derek: '''Dzięki.. dzięki.. '''Cassie: '''Spoko, znam się na nawigacji w terenie. '''Silvi: I to zaszczyt mieć cię w drużynie. Cassie: Dziękuję? Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Akurat! Coś kręci. '''Georgia: A ty... Wskazała na Marcusa. Georgia: '''Licz się z eliminacją! Dwa zadania z twojej winy przegraliśmy. '''Marcus: '''Sama nic nie robisz próżniaro, więc wypchaj się. '''Georgia: Hah! ja nie oszukuję i przez to nie obrywam. A wszyscy się zgodzą z tym. Marcus: '''Proszę! Wiń mnie, że chcę wygrać. '''Georgia: Wygrać a nieudolnie dążyć to dwa pojęcia. Wbj sobie do głowy. Pamela: Ma trochę racji.. Ellen: Ich i tak pozbędę się dich! Wskazała na Rouse. John: '''A co nas wasze eliminacje.. Ale głosujcie na Marcusa, powbija w was noże. '''Joqline: Dokładnie! Marcus: Cały świat jest przeciw mnie!? Wkurzony udał się prosto w stronę przyczep. Cassie: 'Marcus... ''Pobiegła prosto z nim. '''Marcus: Mało mam upokorzeń? Jeszcze ty! Cassie: Ja tylko... Dała mu buziaka. Cassie: 'Starałeś się z wszystkich sił. ''Zarumieniła się i uciekła. Chłopak nie drgnął przez dłuższą chwilę. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): W co ona pogrywa!? Ale przyznaję... jak to mówią.. motylki w brzuchu miałem. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Żeby odpadł.. czas by pokazać mu jego miejsce i lepiej nie ryzykować dając mu pole do popisu. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Cassie.. co ty wyczyniasz.. ehh. Eliminacje 130px130px '''Tori: Trzecia pod rząd? Hahaha! Cała drużyna spalona ze wstydu siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie. Tori: Nie stać was na nic więcej? Georgia: Byłoby stać.. Spojrzała na Marcusa. Georgia: '''Gdyby ktoś nam nie sabotował! '''Marcus: Posłuchaj.. to nie byłem ja! Derek: '''Trzeba było cię nie ignorować.. '''Tori: Dobrze, dobrze! Wyciągnijcie wasze kochane urządzonka i głosujcie! Każdy zawodnik chwycił za palmtopa i rozpoczęli głosowanie. Tori: Nadchodzą! Wyrwała kartkę z wynikami. Tori: Ok więc! Bezpieczne osoby to.. Derek, Rufus i Pamela! Cała trójka dostała popcorn. Tori: Również Rouse i Ellen z głosami pewnie od siebie nawzajem są bezpieczne. Obie złapały popcorn, nie spuszczając się z oczu. '' '''Marcus: '''Pewnie.. '''Georgia:' Zagrożona! Marcus: '''Słusznie zrobili ci co na ciebie głosowali. '''Georgia: Możemy się go pozbyć!? Co wyrabiacie! Tori: 'Osobą która odpada jest więc... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Marcus! '''Marcus: '''CO! ''Georgia złapała swoja paczkę z popcornem. '''Cassie: Marcus… Zapłakana wybiegła zza schowanego fotela. Tori: '''Ej! Co ty robisz na tej eliminacji!? Jesteś z przeciwnej drużyny! '''Marcus: Przylazłaś? Przekręcił głową uśmiechając się. Marcus: 'Ciekawe po co.. haha.. ''Po policzku spłynęła mu łza. '''Marcus: Haha.. co ja wyrabiam? Haha… Podszedł do limuzyny i wsiadł nie chcąc się pokazać. Cassie: Marcus.. czemu teraz? Odsłonił szybę. Marcus: 'Miej oko na Silvi.. i… Cassie… nie wiem jak to powiedzieć… daj z siebie wszystko… ''Puścił do niej oczko i zasłonił szybko okno. Limuzyna odjechała. '''Tori: '''Tak oto nasz sabotażysta nie pożegnał się z naszym programem! '''Georgia: Zaraz? Nie pożegnał się!? Tori: Dokładnie! Dzisiaj jest dzień bez eliminacji! Wystrzeliły serpentyny i zabłysło. Marcus został wywalony z limuzyny. Marcus: CO!? Nie wiedział co zrobić. Derek: Oo… Tori: '''No wiesz… myślisz, że na tyle odcinków będę wywalała was jak leci? Proszę cię.. '''Cassie: Dokładnie! Przytulała sie do niego. Marcus: Co wyrabiasz.. a co mi tam. Przytulił się do niej, po czym szczęki wszystkim opadły. Przy wyjściu ze studia eliminacyjnego 130px Zawodnicy nieco zirytowani i zaskoczę rozeszli się prosto do swojej przyczepy. poza Marcusem i Cassie, którzy zostali na miejscu. Derek: No to zrobiła nam niespodziankę.. Georgia: '''W końcu musiała przełamać swoją monotonię. '''Rufus: Jasne.. Georgia: Ma prawo się nudzić. Wzruszyła ramionami. Rufus: Proszę nie broń jej.. poza tym zapominasz o jednym! Ten wcielony diabeł się zemści! Pamela: Tak ja się mszczę! Na tym w zgarniaczu za zniszczenie.. Wyciągnęła wymiętolone zdjęcie. Pamela: Mojego Justinka... Rufus: Z kim ja przebywam!? Derek: Lepiej wrócić już.. Rouse: '''A wy na nas głosujecie? '''Ellen: Ja! Ich na ciebie ja! Rouse: Osz ty.. Zmierzyły się wzrokiem, ale nagle między nie wbiła się prowadząca. Tori: '''Jaki los czeka naszych stałych bywalców i frajerów, którzy nie mogą się podnieść po przegranych? Dowiemy się w kolejnym odcinku Planu Totalnej Porażki- Nowych na Planie! '''Ellen: Ekhem.. wir sind hier! Tori: Nie wiem co mówisz, ale mieliście to usłyszeć. Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki